1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display device which selects a plurality of scanning lines at one time.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the number of frames per unit of time has been increased for the purpose of suppression of image persistence and for higher definition in a liquid crystal display device. For this reason, there is a tendency that a horizontal scanning period becomes short. In order to ensure time for writing data to each pixel circuit, a technology has been developed which simultaneously drives a plurality of rows of pixel circuits in one scanning line, and supplies data signals from different data lines to the respective rows of the simultaneously driven pixel circuits.
JP 2664780 B (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,091,784) and JP 07-72830 A (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,163) disclose a technology related to the present invention, and an example of a liquid crystal display device using an input of a video signal of an interlace type. In the liquid crystal display device, two scanning lines are selected, and the simultaneously selected scanning lines are shifted by one scanning line whenever displaying one frame. In addition, data is written from the same data line to the same column of pixel circuits among the pixel circuits connected to two simultaneously selected scanning lines.